


Sword Training - BOTW

by jxdkid



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: Link offers to train you in the way of the sword





	Sword Training - BOTW

Link, the hero, practiced his sword swipes shirtless in front of his house in the Hateno Village, the sun shines off the beautiful steel of the Master Sword.

“Link,” Zelda called from inside the house, “I need your help with something, and put on a shirt someone will see you,”

Link wiped his brow before walking into the house. It wasn’t until he was inside did you realize you’ve been staring from the path. You could feel your face turn red as your heart calms itself. You quickly run home. When you first heard that the hero was going to be moving into your village, you didn’t really think much of it, but you were surprised to find that he was about the same age as you. A few months ago, he defeated Calamity Ganon, so now he can be found at his house more often, and you’ve accidentally made a habit of watching his sword practice whenever you pass his house.  _ Why do you even bother, he’d never even notice you. Besides he and the princess are living together. _ You let out a deep sigh, as you throw yourself onto your bed, feeling defeated.

 

The next morning you decided to visit the market to pick up some ingredients. While you examined the vendor’s selection of eggs, you felt a figure step beside you. You looked up to find Link asking the vendor for items from a shopping list. You quickly turn away, your face a bit red. The vendor pocketed Link’s payment then walked into the back of his shop to pick up Link’s items. You consider leaving, and coming back later, but before you could Link turned towards you and asked, “Excuse me, have we met before?”

Stammering slightly, you reply, “N-no, I don’t think so,”

Link leans in closer to your face, “are you sure, you look very familiar,”

You laugh nervously, “I just have one of those faces, I guess,”

“Oh, I know,” He said, “you’ve been watching my sword practice from down the road,”

You scream silently as your face turns crimson red.  _ He knew he knew he knew!!! _

The vendor handed Link a bag filled with everything he asked for.

Link rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly away from you, “You know, if you want. I could teach you how to use a sword,”

You struggle to answer, “Y-yeah, th-that s-s-sounds good,”

Link lit up, “Great, come by my house tomorrow and we can get started,” he walked out of the shop, as you stood there dumbfounded.

The next morning you woke up wondering if your encounter with Link was just a dream.  _ It had to have been, right? But most dreams about him end very differently.  _ You decided, just in case it wasn't a dream, to go visit Link’s house.  _ What's the worst that could happen? _

You knock on the wooden door, trying to ignore how nervous you are. The door opened, and your heart sank, because on the other side was Princess Zelda.

“Hello, can I help you?” she said sweetly.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, “um, i-is Link home?”

“He went out to go buy a training sword, not sure why though,” Zelda said, thinking about possible reasons.

“H-he offered to teach me how to use a sword, so it might be for me,” you said. “But if he’s not here I can come back later,”

“oh, he shouldn't be out for too much longer, how about you wait for him inside,” Zelda offered.

“I wouldn't want to intrude,” you protested.

“No no, please, I insist,” She said leading you inside, “Do you like tea?”

“um, yes,” you said, as you found yourself sitting at a table. You looked around the house. It was a single large room with an elevated area for sleeping. Zelda set a small cup in front of you and sat down on the other side with her own cup. You and Zelda sat in silence for a few moments drinking tea.

Zelda, looking down into her tea, said, “I'm glad to see Link is making friends. Before Calamity Ganon was defeated, he didn't talk much, and I was worried about how he’d take to life in a world without a great evil to fight, but seeing as he met you it seems I was worried for nothing.” Zelda looked up into your eyes, “Please, promise me you’ll take care of Link, for me,”

You almost choked on your tea by the sudden change in tone. Before you could ask what she meant, Link walked into the house.

“Oh, hey, you showed up,” Link said, smiling, “You ready to start training?”

You frantically stood up, “y-yes,”

Zelda smiled at you and Link as you followed him outside.

 

“Ok repeat after me,” Link said. “Left,” He swung his sword to the left, “Right,” He swung his sword to the right, “Down,” He swung his sword downward, “Now you,”

You tried to follow his lead, but your swipes were clumsy and slow. You lean your body weight on a fence taking a few deep breathes “this is harder than I thought,”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it,” He offered you a bright red apple from the nearby tree.

As you took the apple your hand had accidentally grazed Link’s. You blushed, but he didn’t seem to notice. He sat on the fence beside you with an apple of his own.

You two relaxed on the fence eating your apples, just enjoying each others company. About halfway into eating your apples Zelda exited the house with a backpack. She place a saddle on her horse beside the house, and called over to you and Link, “I’ll be visiting Impa, so I won’t be back for a few days,” She looked to you, “keep him out of trouble ok?”

Link jokingly stuck out his tongue at Zelda, who laughed. You and Link watched as she rode off toward Kakariko Village.

Once she was out of view Link hopped off the fence and asked, “Ready to keep going?”

You nervously picked at your apple, thinking about Zelda and Link

“Are you ok?” he asked.

You took a deep breath, “yeah, I’m fine,” you hopped off the fence, “let's keep going,”

“Ok, take your stance,” Link instructed as he took his own stance.

You grabbed your practice sword and did as you were instructed. Your stance was noticeably less solid than Link’s.

He stood up straight, and approached you, “A good start, but you’re a bit off,” He showed you his hands and asked, “Mind if I …?”

Nervously you replied, “um sure, go ahead,”

Link carefully adjusted your body, straightening your back, pulling back your shoulders, bending your legs. Despite the innocent nature of the situation, you couldn’t help, but blush at the feeling of Link’s strong, yet gentle hands.

After he finished fixing your stance he steped back, “There we go,”

You remained silent for a few moments as the blush drained from your face, but you soon returned to reality, and notice your improved stance, “Wow, this feels so much better than whatever I was doing,”

Your training continued for hours, until you passed out from exhaustion that you hadn’t noticed until just then. The last thing you saw before you lost consciousness was Link’s concerned face as he moved to catch you.

The next morning you awoke to the smell of cooking meat and spices in a strange bed, wearing the clothes you had on yesterday. You looked around to find you were on some kind of elevated sleeping area. You rolled out of the bed and walked to the railing. Looking to the lower area of the house, you realized that you were in Link’s house, and Link was humming to himself as he cooked in a small kitchen area.

Link looked up from the counter at you, “Oh, great you’re awake,” He leaned to the side to show off the food with a goofy grin on his face, “I’m making breakfast,”

“Aren’t there only two of us, that looks like enough food for five,” you said.

Link blushed, “I’m a bit of a big eater,” he admitted, “Anyway, would you mind setting the table,”

“Of course,” You said as you quickly moved to set the table as Link finished preparing breakfast.

Soon you two sat at the table across from eachother, eating. Despite the possible health concerns your collapse brought to light you have greatly enjoyed your time with Link and look forward to more lessons. You finished eating before Link as he had four times as much food as you did. You took the opportunity to watch Link eat, which he did as if he expected someone to try and steal it from him, most would have found it rude or upsetting, but you couldn’t help but find if vaguely charming.

When he was finished, Link patted his stomach, “That was filling,”

You nodded in agreement, “it was delicious, thank you,”

You two sat in silence for a few moments, before taking the opportunity to get to know each other better through conversation. Eventually it came time that you had to leave. You promised to come back to train again the next day, and Link handed you a few papers detailing a few possible diets and workout regimen just incase Link wasn’t available.

As time passed, spending time with Link and Zelda in their home became normal for you. Every other day, you practiced your swordplay with Link, the rest of the time you talked, joked, and laughed with them both, becoming close friends.

Eventually summer came, and with it the Hateno village Summer Festival. You, Link, and Zelda walked through the festival grounds admiring all the handmade goods and games, while desperately trying to keep Link from spending all of the group's money on food. You three join a large crowd surrounding a troupe of musicians, playing songs about summer and love. Without really realizing it you lean slightly against Link, lovingly, and you feel him lean back.

Zelda grabbed your shoulder and said, “Good luck,” much to your confusion

It wasn’t until the musicians took their final bow and the crowd dissipated that you and Link realized that Zelda had seemingly disappeared. You three had planned on meeting at a certain bench in time for the fireworks so you didn’t think much of it. You and Link continued to walk the festival ground talking, laughing and playing games. A few minutes before the fireworks were planned to launch you and Link sat on a small bench next to each other and waited for Zelda. Soon the fireworks started lighting your faces a bright passionate fiery red, and at that moment you realized what Zelda had meant by “good luck”. When you told Zelda about your feelings for Link, she promised she’d do everything she could to help, but you didn’t expect her to help so soon.

You turned towards Link, took a deep breath, placed your hand on his, and confessed as the firework show reached its peak. Your kiss silhouetted by the colorful explosions light.


End file.
